Primeval: The Next Generation - Episode 2 - Clash of the Titans
by Swmoney11
Summary: How will the new team handle their first official anomaly, and how will Lester deal with his new boss? Find out in the new episode of Primeval: The Next Generation. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Primeval was created by Adrian Hodges and Tim Haines. I do not own Primeval, I only own the new team.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I really do appreciate them.

Please R&R, I always value your opinions.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Date: 18th July 2030

"Right now, if you two finish that task and we'll finish for the day" a woman smiled as she walked towards the phone next to the door. She had long brown hair and brown eyes. She lifted up the phone and spoke into it, "Jess, their lesson is just about done."

"Okay Jenny, I'll send Hilary down to escort you out of the building" Jess said over the coms. Although Jess had been working all day, she still sounded cheerful.

"Jess?" Jenny asked, "Why do I need a military escort? It's not like I'm new to this." She had a smile on her face as she spoke, she always found Becker's first name funny.

"It's nothing personal, it just because you're only helping us out" Jess replied, "If you would accept Lester's offer to come back to work you wouldn't need the…" Jess was cut off by the sound of the Anomaly claxon blaring through the ARC.

"Here we go again" Jenny sighed.

"Max let's go!" Thomas shouted as they ran out of the room, heading towards the hub.

* * *

"Where is it?" Nick asked as he checked the detector.

"Epping Forrest" Jess replied.

"Our first official anomaly" Sarah smiled.

"Where is it?" Max asked as he and Thomas reached the detector.

"Half-an-hour away" Jess replied.

"Hang on?" Thomas asked, "How are we supposed to get there?"

"Your transport is in the car park" Jess smiled as she handed out the black boxes, "Good luck."

* * *

_2 Minutes later_

"Two motor bike and sidecars?" Thomas asked as he saw their mode of transport.

"Well we can't drive the SUV's can we?" Nick sighed as he put his helmet on.

"But me and Nick have motor bike licences" Sarah smiled as she put on her helmet before getting onto the bike.

"So what are we waiting for?" Max sighed as he got into the sidecar of Nicks bike.

"These aren't very comfy" Thomas complained as he sat in the sidecar of Sarah's bike.

"Let's go" Nick laughed as the two bikes roared out of the car park.

* * *

Please review, I would appreciate your ideas on where the second episode should go next.

Sorry this chapter is a bit short, the rest will be longer than this.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Primeval was created by Adrian Hodges and Tim Haines. I do not own Primeval, I only own the new team. Please R&R.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"So this is Epping Forest?" Thomas asked as he looked around.

"Seems peaceful enough" Nick added as he took an EMD from the back of the sidecar, before turning to Sarah, "Are you sure your mum got it right?"

"She's never been wrong before" Sarah smiled.

"So much for peaceful" Max nodded as an old-grey haired man ran into the clearing.

"What happened?" Sarah asked as he ran up to the old man.

"This giant monster appeared and trampled over the tents we had set up" The old man sobbed, "Everyone's dead!" The man then ran off sobbing as he went.

"Giant monster?" Max enquired.

"Let's go" Nick said as he handed out the EMD's before they ran off in the direction the old man came from.

"Anything?" Nick asked as the stopped next to some old oak trees.

"Tracks!" Max shouted as he pointed at the ground.

"They are huge!" Thomas exclaimed as he saw the enormous foot print.

"What is it?" Sarah asked.

"A large sauropod" Nick replied as he studied the footprint, "I think it might be a …"

"Nick!" Thomas bellowed as a huge creature stepped towards Nick.

"What?" Nick asked as he looked up to see a giant foot heading his way.

"Move it!" Max bawled, as he pulled Nick away from the creature, just as its foot crashed into the ground where Nick had been stood, only moments earlier. They both fell to the floor, Max landing on his ankle

"Thanks" Nick sighed as the huge creature strolled slowly past, before Thomas pulled him to his feet.

"Ow" Max complained as he held his ankle.

"You alright?" Thomas asked.

"I think I've sprained it. I must have landed funny when I pulled Nick away from the…the…" Max started to say as he waved in the direction that the creature headed.

"Sauroposeidon" Nick smiled as observed the gigantic dinosaur.

"Nick isn't that the way to the…" Sarah started to say.

"The golf course!" Nick panicked as he helped Max into the sidecar before he and Sarah started the bikes, then the set off in pursuit of the giant creature.

"Bad luck Paul" A man in a bright yellow golf kit laughed as his partner missed the shot, they swapped places.

"I'm telling you Wayne, the ground moved" Paul argued, as he placed his golf club back into his bag.

"I believe you" Wayne laughed as he took his club and aimed his shot.

"Did you feel that?" Paul asked, as the ground moved.

"Feel what?" Wayne asked as the ground shook, he packed his club away, before saying "Let's go!"

"Right" Paul agreed as they ran into the forest.

* * *

"NO!" a voice bellowed.

"What was that?" Thomas asked as Sarah stopped the bike.

"I think our tall friends causing trouble" Nick sighed as they headed towards the scream.

"Oh god" Max exclaimed as they passed the two crushed bodies.

"Where's it going?" Sarah asked.

"Home" Thomas replied as he checked the anomaly detector, "the anomaly is about 10km in that direction."

"Let's make sure it doesn't turnaround" Max added as he placed his EMD on the stand that was mounted onto the front of the sidecar.

"How long till the anomaly closes?" Nick asked.

"Just under two hours" Thomas replied.

"That should be enough time for it to get there" Nick sighed, before whispering, "hopefully."

"Let's speed that overfed lizard up" Max smiled.

"Agreed" Sarah sighed, as they headed after the huge creature.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Please review, I would like to hear you opinions on this episode.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: Primeval was created by Adrian Hodges and Tim Haines. I do not own Primeval, I only own the new team.

A/N: This chapter might drag on a bit, but there are three very good reasons for this -

1) This is more of a character development chapter for the new team.

2) This is the calm before the storm.

3) And finally, what are you supposed to do while waiting for a 50 ton dinosaur to walk through the anomaly?

Please R&R.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"How's the team getting on?" Lester asked as he walked up to Jess who was sat at the detector.

"Well they've got there, Max has sprained his ankle, and a… Sauroposeidon has killed about eight people from the same family" Jess chirped, "So all in all…Not brilliant." Despite the bad news, she still seemed positive.

"Fantastic" Lester sighed, "Can I speak to them?"

"Sure" Jess smiled as she spoke into coms, "Nick? Are you there?"

"Yeah, but I'm a bit tied up at the minute. What do you want?" Nick sighed.

"Don't talk to my mother like that Nick!" Sarah shouted.

"Sorry, but I'm a bit busy!" Nick argued.

"You're driving a motorbike and sidecar!" Sarah shouted, "You're hardly piloting a rocket!"

"Listen! Can you two sort this…domestic out later? What's going on?" Lester barked.

"Sorry Uncle James" Nick sighed, "The Sauroposeidon has killed ten people, but the good news is that it's heading towards the anomaly."

"Right" Lester sighed, "Carry on."

"Yep" Nick sighed as the coms went dead.

"Mr Lester?" A light brown haired woman asked as she walked into the hub.

"Yes Kelly?" Lester sighed, he had a feeling he knew what she was about to say.

"Mrs Mercer is on the Video Phone" Kelly replied.

"Brilliant" Lester sighed, "Tell her I'll be there in a second."

"Yes sir" Kelly replied as she ran into Lester's office.

"Good luck" Jess smiled weakly.

"Thanks" Lester sighed as he headed to his office.

* * *

"James how well your looking" a dark haired woman smiled as Lester sat down.

"Thank you Kira" Lester replied, his face blank as always.

"James, is it true your been given a peerage?" Kira asked.

"Yes" Lester replied, "Baron Lester of Greenwich. What do you think?"

"The name sounds perfect for you" Kira smiled.

"Enough pleasantry, did you want something?" Lester asked, more seriously.

"Yes" Kira replied, suddenly sounding sterner, "as a matter of fact I did."

* * *

"Jess, we've found the anomaly" Thomas reported as he took the locking devise out of the sidecar.

"Set it up, but don't lock it until Sauroposeidon has gone through" Nick instructed.

"Obviously" Thomas sighed.

"So why are you snapping at my mother!" Sarah snarled as she walked up to Nick.

"Oh god" Max sighed as he limped over to Thomas.

"I was trying to keep the bike going in the right direction! Would you have preferred me to crash?" Nick argued.

"No, but there was no need to snap at my mother. She was only carrying out Lester's orders!" Sarah shouted.

"Don't blame Uncle James!" Nick shouted.

"He's not your uncle!" Sarah shouted, "He's your godfather!"

"Yeah, who I've always called uncle!" Nick shouted, "And while we're on the subject, he's your godfather as well!"

"I'm not arguing about Lester! I'm arguing about your attitude!" Sarah screamed.

"What's wrong with my attitude?" Nick argued.

"Can't I just shoot them?" Max asked as sat on the ground.

Thomas looked up from the locking devise, before laughing. He then said "You might have to, the anomaly will close in about half-an-hour." He glanced at the pair arguing, "Go on then."

Max smiled before firing his EMD. The charge shot past Nick and Sarah, but managed to stop them arguing, "Oh…I missed." He then looked at Thomas, before the both burst out in a fit of laughter.

"You could have hit us!" Nick shouted, he then walked back to the sidecar, before taking out a touch screen tablet.

"Why are you just letting it go?" Sarah asked, looking and sounding confused.

"In case you start shouting at me again" Nick replied, quite amused by the look on Sarah's face.

"Oh ha, ha" Sarah retorted as she took the binoculars from her sidecar and looked at the direction the Sauroposeidon was heading from.

"Where is it?" Max asked, trying to stop laughing.

"About…5km away" Sarah guessed. She had Becker's talent for estimating distances.

"What are you doing?" Thomas asked as he watched as Nick sat down in the sidecar before opening the tablet.

"Filing the report" Nick replied, "As team leader I have to file reports after every mission, but that clash's with my time playing Star Wars: The Final Assault. So while big and ugly is strolling down the golf course, I thought I'd pass the time by filing the report now."

"Star Wars: The Final Assault?" Thomas asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's the best game so far" Nick replied proudly.

"What if something unpredictable happens?" Max questioned.

"Like what?" Nick queried as he started the write up.

"I don't know, like it paraglides back through the anomaly?" Max smiled, while he looked like he was joking, he sounded serious.

"I doubt that will happen" Nick sighed, as a loud screech echoed through the anomaly.

"What was that?" Sarah asked.

"Something unpredictable?" Max asked the smile still on his face.

"It's just something on the other side" Nick replied, without batting an eyelid.

"Where's ugly?" Thomas asked as a giant pterosaur flew through the anomaly.

"Brilliant" Nick sighed as he put the tablet away, "Jess we need back up, a Quetzalcoatlus is heading back to the golf course."

"_Back up on the way_" Jess chirped over the coms.

* * *

If you have managed to hang on till the end of this chapter, then thank you.

I promise that the next chapter will be more exciting, with the team trying to deal with the Sauroposeidon **and **the Quetzalcoatlus.

What does Mrs Mercer want? Find out soon!

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: Primeval was created by Adrian Hodges and Tim Haines. I do not own Primeval, I only own the new team.

A/N: Thank you to my reviews, I really appreciate your opinions. I promised a faster paced chapter and I hope I have delivered that. Please R&R.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"I'm telling you they're the best team we've had since convergence" Lester insisted.

"I'll take your word for it, but the second they mess up their out of the field" Kira replied sternly.

"But…" Lester started to argue.

"Problem James?" Kira glared.

"No" Lester sighed, clearly defeated, "No problem at all."

"Sorry" Jess whispered as she slid through the door, into Lester's office.

"Umm… Kira, I have to go" Lester concluded.

"Remember what I said James" Kira scowled.

Lester pressed a button on his touch screen desk, ending the video call. "Yes?"

"Nick's requested back up, a second creature has just come through the anomaly. Kieran has taken a team down there, he should arrive any minute" Jess reported.

"Yes? And?" Lester asked, the sound of confidence returned to his voice.

"You wanted to be kept informed" Jess replied.

"Right" Lester sighed as he and Jess walked out of the office.

* * *

A Dark haired woman sat in her office. Surrounding her were three floor to ceiling see-through computer screens. In front of the woman was a touch screen desk, identical to Lester's. She was wearing a black suit a white shirt, a broad grin appeared across her face.

"So, the new team has requested back up, they can't be as brilliant as they are supposed to be" Kira grinned as the screen went blank before sinking back into her desk.

"You knew they wouldn't be ma'am" A soldier replied. He wore a black jacket with the ARC symbol on each arm; he wore black army trousers with black boots. He had black hair and dark green eyes and spoke with an American accent.

"Kendall, take the special opts team to…Epping's forest" Kira instructed as she handed a piece of paper containing the coordinates to the soldier.

"Ma'am!" Kendall saluted as he walked out of the door.

"I warned you James" Kira smiled as she leaned back in her brown leather chair, "I warned you."

* * *

"So what's the plan?" Kieran asked as he stepped out of the SUV.

"Umm… Kieran take those four soldiers with you and speed up the Sauroposeidon. Thomas stay here, keep an eye on that anomaly. Sarah, Max we'll go with four other soldiers and track the Quetzalcoatlus" Nick replied, "We've only got twenty minutes so we need to move quickly, let's go!"

"Let's go!" Kieran shouted as he and four other soldiers headed over to the Sauroposeidon.

"Good luck" Thomas nodded as he adjusted the locking devise.

"Come on" Nick said as he, Max and Sarah headed in the direction that the Quetzalcoatlus flew in. The soldiers then followed swiftly behind.

"Are you going to lock it sir?" one of the other soldiers asked.

"Yeah" Thomas replied as the anomaly sealed itself into a ball of light.

"Sir!" A soldier shouted as he pointed his EMD towards the clearing.

"It's nested on that destroyed campsite the old man told us about" Max observed.

"And it's claimed another victim" Sarah sighed, as she knelt against tree, aiming her EMD carefully.

"Sorry I've forgot your name" Nick whispered to one of the soldiers.

"Corporal Burrows, sir" the soldier replied quietly.

"Burrows, great" Nick smiled, "Can you go get me a large flatbed truck, to transport big beak out of here?"

"Yes sir" Burrows replied as he ran back towards the anomaly

"Nick shut up" Sarah hushed as the Quetzalcoatlus turned to face them.

"It's seen us" Max warned as he raised his EMD.

"Maintain medium charge!" Nick commanded as a flurry of electrical bolts missed the huge pterosaur completely.

"They like to move, don't they sir?" A soldier commented.

"That's what they do" Nick sighed as the Quetzalcoatlus before flying straight towards Sarah.

"Not again" Max sighed, fear filling his voice.

"MOVE!" Nick shouted. He clearly remembered the events from one month ago.

"One second" Sarah replied as she fired an EMD bolt straight into Quetzalcoatlus' head.

"Wow" Nick exclaimed in shock, as the Quetzalcoatlus collapsed.

"That was too close for comfort" Max sighed, as he rested his hands on his knees.

"Good shot ma'am" One of the soldiers commented.

"Thanks" Sarah smiled. She clearly had her father's talent with weapons.

At that moment Burrows returned with the flat-bed truck. "Okay men!" He shouted as he got out of the cab, "Let's get it onto the truck!"

"Let's hope Kieran's having as much luck as we've just had" Max sighed.

* * *

"That's it team! It's going in the right direction" Kieran reported as the Sauroposeidon walked towards the anomaly.

"Kieran report" Nick asked over the coms.

"Big and ugly is about half a kilometre away from the anomaly, how are you doing?" Kieran replied.

"We're on our way back to the anomaly now. We've got the pterosaur" Nick responded.

"I'll meet you there" Kieran replied as the coms went dead.

* * *

"Sir there almost here, maybe you should unlock the anomaly now" A soldier recommended.

"Yeah" Thomas replied as he knelt down next to the locking devise. Suddenly a five EMD shots were fired and the soldiers fell to the ground.

A shadowy figure stood over Thomas, an EMD pressed against his back. "Don't even think about it." The figure spoke with a strong American accent.

* * *

So, what did you think?

What is Mercer planning? What will happen to Thomas?

How will the team deal with Sauroposeidon and Quetzalcoatlus and Mercers Special opts team?

Find out soon,

Please leave a review, you know I appreciate your opinions.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: Primeval was created by Adrian Hodges and Tim Haines. I do not own Primeval, I only own the new team.

A/N: A quick thanks for the reviews, I really do appreciate them. I'm a little unsure of this chapter, but please let me know what you think. The ending was written because of an idea Haylie Myers gave me. Please R&R.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Thomas unlock the anomaly!" Kieran barked as the Sauroposeidon walked onto the anomaly site.

"Umm…" Thomas panicked as the huge sauropod approached.

"Don't" The American soldier instructed.

"OPEN IT!" Nick shouted as the flat-bed truck drove past the Sauroposeidon.

"Don't" The American soldier instructed, "Corporal!"

A man in black head-to-toe body armour ran in front of the anomaly. He raised his EMD-like devise and fired at the flat-bed truck, destroying its engine. The truck ground to a halt, and the rope holding Quetzalcoatlus snapped, the huge pterosaur crashed into the ground.

"Get them out of the truck!" The American soldier barked as four other soldiers, who were also dressed head-to-toe body armour, sprinted up the truck. One of them dragged Burrows out of the cab, while the other three restrained Nick, Sarah and Max, who had been sat in the back with the pterosaur.

"What's going on?" Kieran asked as he fired his EMD at the American soldier, but it seemed to just bounce off him.

"Take it down" The American soldier instructed as the first soldier fired a second EMD blast that struck the Sauroposeidon square in the chest. The huge creature suddenly collapsed, making the ground move as it hit the floor.

"You can't do that!" Thomas shouted, "The anomaly is due to close in ten minutes!"

"Silence!" The American soldier shouted as he kicked Thomas to the ground.

"Ow" Thomas cried as he hit the floored.

"Leave him alone!" Nick shouted, he could have sworn he'd seen a smile appear through the American soldiers black helmet.

"Jess, we need help!" Kieran barked into the coms.

"Quiet!" A soldier shouted as an EMD bolt hit Kieran in the back.

"Argh" Kieran grunted as he collapsed.

"Kieran!" Nick shouted, "Who are you?"

"We are from ARC International. We're the special ops team" The American soldier replied, "Speaking personally; you can either call me Sir, or Major."

"Major what?" Sarah asked, "Major annoyance?"

"Very amusing, Miss Becker. If you must know, Major Kendall"

"Sir!" The soldier that had fired at the Sauroposeidon shouted as he ran over to Kendall, "The CTV is here."

"Excellent" Kendall smiled. CTV stands for Creature Transportation Vehicle. Just then a huge sixteen wheeled vehicle appeared. When it ground to a halt two antenna like projectiles appeared and effortlessly started to raise Sauroposeidon to its feet, suddenly the eyes of the huge creature opened.

"Right on time" Kendall smiled as the creature walked towards the anomaly, he then strolled towards locking devise as the anomaly opened.

"Why stop Thomas from unlocking it, just to unlock it himself?" Nick asked.

"I don't know" Sarah replied.

"Why would ARC International attack they're own people?" Max asked, "Something's not right."

"And why would Kendall just tell us his name? If you're working undercover you don't tell everyone who you are." Sarah added. Unexpectedly a huge screech echoed round the forest opening, the Quetzalcoatlus had woken up.

The huge pterosaur took flight landing on the back of the Sauroposeidon. It sliced open the side of the huge creature. The Sauropod roared, clearly in pain. Quetzalcoatlus then sliced the side of the Sauroposeidon neck, causing it to roar in pain again. Although in a large amount of pain, due its injuries, the huge creature lumbered through the anomaly. The Quetzalcoatlus then returned, circled above Major Kendall, let out a loud screech before flying back through the anomaly, just as it closed.

"I think that counts as unpredictable, don't you?" Max smiled the three of them burst into a fit of laughter.

* * *

_1 hour later_

"He said he was from ARC International! He was with their special ops team!" Nick shouted. He was stood opposite Lester. He wanted to know why Lester's boss had her team taking over the Anomaly alert, and shooting all of his team.

"Look Nick!" Lester surprisingly shouted; he hardly ever lost his temper with his god son, his voice then returned to normal, "I'll find out what I can."

"Fine" Nick sighed as he left the office.

"Well?" Thomas asked. He had suffered no permanent damage, but had a bruised rib, so when he spoke it hurt.

"No luck" Nick sighed, "He says he'll look into it."

"Brilliant" Max retorted.

"Come on, we made it out alive didn't we? ARC International is just another challenge we need to overcome" Sarah beamed, he mothers smile clear on her face.

"Your right" Nick sighed as they headed out of the Hub.

"Can't we just have an anomaly where something small and harmless comes through?" Thomas gasped, the pain slowly lifting.

"Maybe next time" Max smiled as they walked out of sight.

* * *

Kira Mercer walked down a corridor at the centre of ARC International HQ, she stopped outside a grey door, she then swiped her card across the card reader and entered the room. In front of her stood two Cryochambers in one stood a 40 year old man. He had light ginger hair that was long and unwashed. His face was scared, probably by creature claws. He wore a short, shredded, red and white shirt that was covered in dirt and dust. Under his shirt he wore what was left of a long sleeved white T-shirt. He also wore black shredded jeans that seemed as dirty as his shirt. In the other stood a man in his mid-twenties. He had dark black hair that, unlike his companions, seemed to be clean and tidy. His face was covered in claw marks, again probably from a creature attack. He wore a Canadian, urban camouflage, uniform with the name 'NELSON' written across the right hand side. The uniform had two rips which seemed to go from one side to the other. She looked from at the first man and picked up a stick to the left of the chamber, "Why was this so important? Why did you risk your life to get it back?" She smiled and placed the stick back down and shook her head, "Doesn't matter, we'll find out soon enough."

* * *

So, what did you think?

Have you figured out who the two people in the cryochambers are?

Please review, I'd appreciate your views on what should happen next.

Keep an eye out, I'll be uploading **Primeval: The Next Generation - Episode 3 - Birds of a Feather **soon.


End file.
